


he hurt me but it felt like true love

by chloeee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeee/pseuds/chloeee
Summary: "Your death. Does not belong to the folly of other men."orNaruto doesn't meet Yondaime right before he rips off the Kyuubi seal during the battle with Pain. Instead, Sasuke comes.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	he hurt me but it felt like true love

_one._

_dead_

_two._

_Dead_

_three._

_No hinata is dead. She’s dead she’s dead she’s dead dead dead dead deaddeaddeaddeaddeadeadeadeadeadDEADEADADADADADADADADADADADEAD_

_four._

_DEAD_

_five._

_Ero-sennin is dead Kakashi-sensei is dead everyone is dead there is nothing I can do I can’t save anyone I’m not strong enough no matter how strong I get everyone is still dead deadDEAD_

_six._

_The village is gone and tsunade baa-chan is dying and everyone whose dead is still FUCKING DEAD DEAD DEAD EADEADEADEADEADDEAD_

_seven._

_HOW DO I BRING PEACE I DON’T KNOW I DON’T KNOW I DON’T KNOW AND NOW EVERYONE IS DEAD HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I DON’T KNOW IDONTKNOW KAKASHI SENSEI IS DEAD HINATA IS DEAD EVERYONE IS DEAD D E A D DEA D DEAD DDE A D D D D D DD D D D DD DDDDDDDDDD_

_eight._

_I’m too weak. I couldn’t save anyone I couldn’t save the village I can’t save the world what do I do I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know I don’t- Yes. Yes. Take off the seal yes kyuubi is right yes Im too weak to kill Pain but he can yes. He can kill Pain he will kill Pain I am too weak. D **ie die die DIE DIE DIE.**_

_nin-_

“Usuratonkachi.”

_Sasuke?_

Naruto’s hands pause in front of the seal. He turns around with his red eyes and slit pupils. His clawed fingers curling back, his fanged mouth releases a whimper. Naruto falls onto the ground with his back against the cage.

“Sasuke?”

The dripping water fills the silence as Naruto stares at Sasuke in shock.

Sasuke steps closer to Naruto, feet slapping lazily in the puddle, “What a pathetic sight.”

“Sasuk-“

Suddenly Sasuke is right in front of him. He grabs Naruto’s jaws, squeezing the blood out of his cheeks, Naruto’s drool running down his hands. “You. Are. Mine.” He shakes Naruto’s head cruelly and leans in, breathing in the steaming air forced out of his nose. Softly, “Mine to touch, mine to toy with, and one day. Mine. To kill.” His violent crimson eyes spinning wildly. “Your entire pathetic existence is MINE. You live because I will it and you will die because of my whim.”

Naruto’s mirroring wide eyes - unable to tear away, entranced by the spinning wheels piercing into the overblown pits of his pupils - contract in the same beat as Sasuke’s pumping blood.

He breathes, “Your death. Does not belong to the folly of other men.”

Sasuke breaks their eye contact and shifts his mouth to Naruto’s ear, his lips skimming the delicate skin, hot air and tongue barely making contact, and whispers, “So before the impulse comes, you will stay alive. Like a good little lamb waiting for slaughter.”

Naruto’s blood _sings_.

Firm grip still holding onto Naruto’s face, Sasuke looks up towards the Kyuubi on all fours with his nine tails swinging arrogantly behind his body. Sasuke’s pupils shift into a six-point star and pulsates.

“ **Down.** ”

The Kyuubi’s eyes immediately reflect the same strange shapes in Sasuke’s eyes. He roars as he thrashes in his cage, making sad whining noises before curling up into a ball.

Sasuke looks back at Naruto. “If you die again by somebody else’s hands, I will rain hell upon your beloved village and kill every. Single. Person you have ever cared about. I will slaughter them all before you can even finish saying their names. I pray for your friends that your stupid fucking brain can exercise some comprehension skills and hold onto this fucking information.”

Naruto feels his heart rattling between his rib cage as he tries to nod in understanding. The corner of Sasuke’s lips tilt up minutely, a mockery of a smile.

“Good. Now sleep.”

The last thing Naruto sees before he feels his body floating away, is the blood dripping down Sasuke’s eyes. Carving twin rivers of unspeakable sacrifice, pain, and power across his hollow cheeks.

_zero._

When Naruto wakes up, he’s lying in a field of rubble. The sixth Pain’s lifeless body is facing down across the field.

Sasuke is gone.

Naruto stumbles forward and goes to find the real Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Yondaime and Naruto meeting his dad was a gut wrenching scene but this is a self-indulgent fic bc u know that feel when Chara A goes apeshit and Chara B is the one that calms them down by calling their name or hugging them. That's good shit.
> 
> But I also really wanted to make this sns. Meaning at this particular point of their relationship, we know Naruto loves Sasuke but Sasuke's love towards Naruto is more this sense of him knowing that Naruto is his Most Important Person therefore when the time comes he must kill him in order to get strong. Yet at the same time he lies to himself (and Naruto) about his lack of emotional ability to actually carry through with said execution. Basically Sasuke is confusion.


End file.
